ZOIDS
by unknown93
Summary: A new type of zoid call the death sight challenge the Blitz team, and three pilots just as mysterious as the zoids. Can the blitz team win against team death storm. Reader mode 0900, readers ready, READ AND REVIEW!!
1. ZOIDS1

ZOIDS  
The death storms  
  
  
Thunder clapped, while a red blade liger roam the rocky plains. Raindrops slid down its armor; it slowly came to a stop, as it was encountered by another zoid. The shadow of the zoid resembled a wolf; suddenly a yellow blade was mobilized. The zoid charged at the liger, but with quick reflexes the liger was able to dodge the blade.   
  
" Are you Leon!?" the pilot of the zoid asked. The red blade liger unleashed its blade in response. " Does this answer your question?"   
Leon charged forth, but suddenly found him self in a blade wrestle.   
" If you don't mind me asking, who the hell are you!"   
Then with a surprise, the other zoids blade enlarged and cut the liger's blade in two. Leon was left in sudden surprise, leaving himself off guard for another attack. The zoid seized back its blade and leaped into the air. It came downward with a claw.   
  
  
" Death claw slaughter!"   
  
  
The falling of the red blade liger fallowed with a crash, the immense power of the attack caused the pilot to collapse out of the cockpit. Leon lifted his head and noticed the other pilot appeared out of the zoid. He walked slowly towards Leon lying on the ground.   
" Who - - who are you?" Leon stammered trying to lift his body off the muddy surface.   
" The blitz team's going to need an extra hand, you better return to them or else"   
" What the hell are you blabbing about...?  
The pilot walked away, with the zoid at his side. The mysterious pilot faded slowly in Leon's eyes as he went unconscious.  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh, it wasn't me, honest" screamed Bit, trying to dodge a barrage of items thrown at him. " You lie, you were the only one eyeing my cookie, who else could it be." she picked up a chair until Mr. Taurus announced for a meeting. "Saved by the bell." Bit ran, with leena fallowing.  
  
"So what's up doc?" brad said. " We need to review our battle for tomorrow." Mr. Taurus replied. " What do we need to review, we're gonna win that's it."Bit declared.   
  
"I don't think so." the sudden serious tone left Bit and the others silent.   
" Obviously our next opponents are much more skilled then recent ones." Jamie started.   
" Team death storm use zoids called death sights. The zoids they're using are ones I have never seen before, but their abilities are quite familiar. They have all three capabilities of the liger armors, like the panzer they have powerful guns. Their speed excels that of the jager, 5 times faster to be exact, and like the Schneider they can unleash a blade but much stronger."  
  
" How many loses do they have?" Lenna asked.  
" None, and it said they win all their battles under 5 minutes." Mr. Taurus exclaimed.  
  
"So basically we're dealing with a liger with all its armor on at once"  
" We can win this!" Bits enthusiasm quickly gave him a spotlight.   
" And how do you propose we do that?" leena bugged.   
  
  
Just then Jamie spots a zoid in the rode. " Is that Leon's liger?"   
  
  
  
"What happened Leon" Leena asked.  
  
"Thought you guys might have missed me" he chuckled to himself.   
  
"No, what happened?" Leena questioned the bruise on his forehead.   
" I ran into some trouble along the way, that's all." 


	2. ZOIDS 2

ZOIDS   
The death storms part-2   
  
  
  
  
  
"You're saying you fought a new type of blade liger?"   
  
"Yeah and its quite the zoid I'll tell you that, it took me out in two seconds" Leon explained.   
"Don't tell me this is the zoid you fought" Jamie said as he loaded an image on the screen. "Yea, that's the zoid.........the death sight?"   
  
"We're up against them tomorrow, and if one death sight is capable of what it did to Leon's zoid, think what three are capable of."  
  
"Let me help you guys out." Leon suggested. " Sure why not, you can fill in for leena, she sucks anyway" Bit said sprinting as leena leap after him.  
" Ok, its settle, Leon rejoins the blitz team" Mr. Taurus bear hugged his son, who franticly tried to grasp for air.  
  
  
  
  
"You guys nervous?" Jamie asked.  
" Should we be?" brad wonder.  
" Just make sure you all work as a team, they have the advantage, but remember we have Bit" Mr. Taurus said.   
  
**** The Blitz team is going to need an extra hand, you better return to them, or else****  
  
" Either he was warning me or leading me into a trap, no matter, I have to help in any way I can"   
  
Down came the judge capsule, boom, and the judge revealed it self.  
' The area of a five mile radius is a designated zoid battlefield, all unauthorized personnel must leave the area, battle mode 1 9 0 0, fighters ready. FIGHT! '  
  
  
All three zoids stood still scrolling the mountainous area,  
" So where are our opponents?" Bit looked around nervously.   
Suddenly a zoid appeared, a storm of dust trailed behind it.   
" There's one up ahead" Leon stepped back; he watched the zoid charge at him at a fast pace. It charged out a blade, Leon did the same, once again Leon found himself wrestling it out against another blade.   
A blast was shot, it hit brad's shadow fox, but the attack only pushed him back. " Who fire that" brad looked around to find who attacked him, until another shot was fired.  
"They're using a sniper?" Jamie said as he tried to track its position.   
Brad was now being shot at, at different angels.   
" A sniper, you didn't say they had a sniper" bit said. He ran cautiously towards the cargo, trying to mobilize the panzer armor. But was stop by a barrage of missiles.   
"Why don't you stop hiding and fight me, zoid to zoid"   
  
"Sure, but are you ready" the zoid appear with a steady pace, it neared the liger and face to face it jumped up and attack with its claw. Liger leaped out of the way, but not soon enough. It was scraped by the awesome power of its claw.  
The liger stepped back, as the wound slowly kicked in.   
"All that damage from just a little scrape, I think I was a little in over my head"  
The death sight fired a multi barrage at liger; the attack was a little too much for him. Bits liger with off the fritz, every thing black out all round him.  
" I guess I'm out the game," He moaned.  
"Let me show you why we're called the death sights!" the zoid charged ahead with a blade and totally murdered the liger zero, causing Bit to loose conciseness.  
  
" Oh no, Bit!" Leena shouted.  
" Now it's up to Brad and Leon, lets hope they make it."  
  
Leon was still battling it out with the other death sight. Suddenly the blade glowed brighter, merely blinding Leon. Leon's eyes tried to open but were over power by the brightness of the light. Leon never saw such a thing before; he also didn't see the next attack that was done by the death sight.   
  
"DEATH CLAW SLAUGHTER"  
  
Leon gained his eyesight, but his view rotated to the ground. His zoid was once again totalized. The zoid still wasn't done; it lifted its claw and dug into the red blade liger. Leon just admitted it, he was defeated, again. Brad In the other hand had his hands full, trying to dodge every thing thrown his way.   
Jamie finally conformed the location of the sniper. Brad excitedly, charged towards the coordinates given to him. He concentrated, making sure he was able to get out of the snipers gun range, but as he realized, the sniper had unlimited fire range. Brad knew he couldn't keep this up; he'd lose for sure.   
The only thing he could do was ask for a head to head battle, which he was sure the last death sight would except.  
"Hey death sight, how about a head to head combat, that's if you can handle It." brad bragged. The gunfire was seized; the zoid suddenly revealed it's self behind the shadow fox, surprising Brad. " Such speed"  
" A zoid pilot always is impressed at a superior opponent"   
The death sight didn't waste any more time, he just fire a four-blaster attack. Blasting back shadow fox, just before shadow fox crashed into the ground the death sight rotated its self in front of brads zoid, shooting another attack finally forcing the shadow fox to fall.   
  
" Battle over, battle over. The death storms win."   
Those words echoed in Leon head. " ....The death storms win."  
"I have never fought someone, so strong. I didn't think a person this skilled could exist."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"So how's he doing?" Mr. Taurus asked the ER doctor.  
"Well to be honest, he's in quite the bad condition for one zoid battle. Who did you say you fought?" the doctor questioned.   
" The teams called the death storms," Doc answered.  
" The death storms, your glad you got out alive." He exclaimed  
" What have you heard?" Taurus asked "well the death storms are know to kill their opponents on the battlefield, With the blink of an eye at that" the doctor left the group speechless.   
"I guess Bits not quite lucky" leena uttered. "What's with the long face, you feeling bad for Bit" brad said with a few patches on his forehead himself.  
"Mind your own beeswax!" Leena pouted at an amused brad.   
  
Just then a young man walked over to the group, asking for Mr. Taurus.  
" Who wants to know" Leon asked. The group stared at the young mans pale face, they couldn't figure out what he really meant, they also couldn't figure what emotion was going on in his face 'emotionless' you could say.   
" I was wondering if you had space for one more group member"   
Leena was quick in reaction. "Sorry, no more room for any new members."   
" I guess you rather want to afford another lose against the death storms, then a little help from me"   
  
" Who do you think you are!" leena screamed. " She's right, and anyway we wont have to worry about the death storms again, it's likely our paths wont cross again." Brad explained. " Don't be too sure, the death storms never leave their prey alive, they'll come back to finish what they started. They're like a storm they leave nothing but bloodshed behind."   
  
" How do you know so much about the death storms anyway?'   
Brad asked.   
  
  
  
  
" Well I used to be a formal member" 


End file.
